


Kiss Or Kill

by bean_jt



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bisexuality, Carterwood, F/F, Marvel Universe, POV Peggy Carter, peggyxdottie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_jt/pseuds/bean_jt
Summary: An Agent Carter/Dottie Underwood Fanfiction. Peggy breaks Dottie out of her FBI prison.  They have multiple adventures, starting with an awkward car ride to one of Mr. Stark's residences. Both struggle with feelings for each other. The story swaps between Peggy and Dottie's point of view, with the occasional outside character perspective. None of the characters belong to me- based upon the Marvel series "Agent Carter".
Relationships: Carterwood - Relationship, Peggy Carter/Dottie Underwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 29





	1. Consuming Thoughts

Hi everyone! This is my first chapter I've published! Ever... So, I really hope you like it! Please, please, please let me know what you think!! I thrive on criticism (and compliments are welcome too haha). If you've never seen Agent Carter and get confused about anything, let me know! Just so you know, the bold words are the characters perspectives. For example, at the top here it says "Dottie Underwood". That basically means that I'm writing as if I am Dottie! Okay, I'll let you enjoy the story!

Dottie Underwood

It's been weeks I've been locked in here, and I haven't slept a more than an hour. Though I blame it on the fact that I'm not handcuffed to the bedpost, I know its more than that. It's her. Every time I close my eyes, it's her face I see. She clouds my vision, but I don't know why. She was my worst enemy and was finally out of my life. So why is she still in my mind? Was it the guilt that I hadn't finished my task to kill her? I always finish my tasks. But Peg was too hard to kill. It's not that she was a difficult opponent. I'm sure if I wanted to, I could've just slashed her throat that first time. But I didn't want to. Killing people was my job, it's how I've survived. But Peggy Carter- I did not want to kill.

I laid flat on the thin, rock-hard mattress that the FBI dared to call a "bed". Since I couldn't sleep, I spent hours on hours plotting an escape. However, tonight the escape was brought straight to me. I sat up slowly when I heard the metal locks of my door violently clanking. The door opened slowly, bringing a ray of light into the darkness of my cube. And standing there, surrounded by light, was Peggy Carter.

I stared at Peggy, her bright red lips in a sly smile, her sharp jaw line, her soft eyes. I smirked; this is exactly the kind of thing Peggy would pull.

"Peg," I started excitedly, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nice to see you too Dottie, now come on," she replied.

"Where?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Out," she said.

"Peg... you're helping me escape!" I smiled at her, "how naughty..." As I walked towards her, she gestured to my hands.

"Put them up," she commanded. I did as she said. She grabbed a gun from her back pocket and held it against my back.

"Aw, Peg... you don't trust me?" She ignored my question and we continued out of the disguised holding cell. The cop who usually guarded me at this time of day was laying asleep on the ground, Peggy's bright red lipstick coating his lips. Sweet dreams. She escorted me down the stairs into an ally. We got up to a dark SSR car, and Peg lowered her gun to open the car door. Sensing an opportunity, I quickly turned around and kicked the gun out of her hand.

With a quick reaction, she began fighting. She threw a punch, and I instinctively blocked it, grabbing her arm, and twisting it behind her back. She groaned in pain and I smiled, kicking her in the back and knocking her to the ground. She hit the concrete on her side with a deafening crack. She rolled over, holding her arm, which bled through her light pink blouse. She inhaled sharply as I got on top of her, grabbing her pistol and holding it to the side of her head.

"Peggy... I really thought you would've been prepared for this," I mocked.

"For breaking my arm? Yeah, I was really expecting that," she replied with sass. Even during a fight, she was still beautiful. Not even a speck of her makeup on her perfect face was smudged. I felt the impulse to kiss her, and froze, startled by my own thoughts. My smile dropped as observed her, my head filling with thoughts.

In my frozen state, she kissed me. I kissed her back, taking this as a romantic gesture. Then I remembered the lipstick.

"Sweet dreams," Peggy whispered to me. I suddenly felt drowsy, and slowly fell asleep on top of Carter, my last thought not to kill her, but to kiss her again.

Peggy Carter

As Dottie fell asleep on top of me, I was left in a state of shock. Dottie had kissed me back. I shook my head, releasing myself from my thoughts. I pushed Dottie's heavy, limp body off of myself with one hand, the other held up to my chest. I winced as my injured arm got used to a new position. When I was up, I bent down and grabbed my pistol from Dottie's hand. I walked to the trunk to temporarily wrap my arm and then lifted Dottie's body into the backseat of my car. I handcuffed Dottie before getting into the front seat and driving away.

Dottie Underwood

I woke up in the backseat of Peggy's car soon after falling asleep. I saw Peggy smiling through her driver's mirror as I struggled to sit up.

"Finally, you're awake," she said as I opened my eyes.

"How's your arm?" I asked, smiling sarcastically.

"Better before you mentioned it," She sighed.

"Can't say I'm sorry," I replied.

She turned back to me and smiled, "You seemed to like that kiss."

"I was just... retaliating," I defended. We both new that was a lie. Her smile dropped slightly, and she turned back to the road. I admired her ability to drive perfectly with one arm. I admired practically everything about her.

Peggy Carter

The rest of the drive to one of stark's residences was silent, as we were both consumed by our thoughts. I pretended to be watching the road, while really my eyes were on Dottie. Her chest heaved dramatically as she leaned her head against the car window. Her cheeks were still rosy, even without makeup. Her tight lips frowned, and her sharp cheekbones only added to her underfed, tired, yet attractive look.

I can't imagine she's slept much. Not only was she not handcuffed to her bed every night, but she had to be slightly troubled... or just constantly plotting something.

I pulled the car into the long driveway of a large, brightly colored Stark residence. Mr. Jarvis greeted me happily at the door, until he noticed Dottie's face in the back seat of the car.

I hopped out of the car and greeted Jarvis.

"Mr. Jarvis how..." Jarvis cut me off dramatically.

"What is she doing here? And what happened to your arm?" He asked

"Mr. Jarvis I can explain," I said.

"Then start explaining," he replied. Just then Howard walked out, wearing nothing but a silk robe.

"Carter," he nodded. He noticed Dottie sitting in the back of the car and gave her a smile and wave. She gave him the death stare.

"Her name is Beth, isn't it?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes. Mr. Jarvis gestured me to start explaining, so I did.


	2. Midnight Runs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This chapter has a new perspective, Edwin Jarvis! He is a really fun character to write, so I hope you enjoy his perspective as much as I do! I'm still working on writing with suspense, so I tried to end this chapter with a cliffhanger. Let me know if you like it! Also, I'm switching my work over from Wattpad to here, so I'm still working on formatting. If it looks weird or you have any suggestions, please mention them!

Edwin Jarvis

I usually enjoyed Agent Carter's "adventures"; they were always quite fun. But this- this was too much.

"Mr. Jarvis, Howard, Dottie is here because we need her- for defeating Leviathan." She explained to Howard and me.

"Under the SSR's orders, I assume?" I asked. The Agent gave a shrug.

"Agent Carter," I started, but Mr. Stark interrupted me abruptly.

"We are delighted that you brought such a beautiful face into this establishment," Stark said, walking to go open Dottie's door. The Agent rolled her eyes but smiled as if she had won. I gave a frustrated sigh as the Agent jogged in front of Howard to open the car door.

"We're all going to die," I mumbled under my breath as I walked back inside. This was bound to end horribly.

Dottie Underwood

I was never one for silent movies, but watching Howard, Peggy, and... the butler fight was the most entertaining part of my day. Sadly, it came towards an end as Peggy and Howard raced to open the car door.  
"Fighting over me?" I asked. Peggy rolled her eyes. I sat up and she escorted me inside. She took me to a bedroom, her own I assumed. Skirts, blouses, and other clothes laid on the floor and hung over chairs and furniture. Her bed was loosely made, and her closet was open and spilling. 

"Stand still," she commanded me.

"Yes ma'am," I mocked. She took off one of my cuffs and linked it to the bedpost.

"How hospitable of you Peg," I commented. She gave me a sarcastic smile before grabbing a nightgown from her closet and going behind her changing screen.

"So tonight," she started, "You'll be sleeping in here..." I began to drown her out, distracted by her shadow behind the changing screen. Her shadow was just as beautiful as her. It seemed to dance across the changing screen, delicately moving from side to side as she changed into the bright ruby dress, her signature color.

"... does that sound okay?" she finished, walking out from behind the changing screen.

"Um, yeah," I replied as if I knew what she was talking about.

"Um, yeah?" she mocked, "No sassy reply? I really think you're warming up to me Dot." I stayed silent, watching her sit down next to me on the bed, her nightgown highlighting every curve. Her injured arm rested upon her lap, it was clearly still hurting her.

"Not going to take off your makeup?" I questioned.

"I," she said, "do not plan on sleeping tonight. I can't leave you without someone watching over you. And that someone must be me. You, however, may consider getting some rest, for you have a long day of interrogations ahead of you."

"I could escape, even if you had ten agents watching me," I replied.

"Not going to try?" she asked.

"Not tonight," I said, faking a yawn. I rolled over, acting as if I was tired, and closed my eyes. Peggy would fall asleep, and I would make my escape.

Peggy Carter

I watched Dottie lay, one arm hanging from her cuff as the other laid loosely around her side. Her chest rose and fell slowly, but her heart pounded rapidly. My eyes grew heavy as I laid, and my body naturally started to curl into the pillow below me.

I shook my head, trying to stay awake as I sat back up. But after hours went by, I started drifting to sleep. My thoughts grew distant until I almost couldn't hear them anymore. I tried to fight the sleep, constantly shaking my head, changing positions, and reminding myself that Dottie was right there, but it was no use. I hadn't slept in days, and this bed was just so, so comfortable. Besides, Dottie did say she wouldn't try to escape tonight, right? And, she was already asleep. Not to mention, I'm usually, usually a light sleeper...

Dottie Underwood

I knew Peggy was finally asleep from her slowed breathing and decreased movement. Though she was a genius, she was a fool. Of course, I've been faking sleep since I was a child, it was practically an instinct by now.

I sat up slowly and smoothly grabbed a pin out of Peggy's finely curled hair. I used it to undo my cuffs before stepping lightly off the bed and searching the room for a gun. She was an Agent; how could she not keep a gun in her room? Sure enough, there was one hidden near the back of her bedside drawer.

I set the trigger and pointed the gun to her head. This was it, finally time for this dreadful mission to be over. I shook as I got ready to shoot.

"C'mon Dottie, you've done this a thousand times, what's one more?" I told myself. I closed my eyes and turned away when I heard the door creak open. Startled, I jumped to hide the gun behind my back, and the set bullet shot the floor, leaving a burnt hole in the carpet.

The tall, cowardly butler stood there, watching me with shock.

"Miss Underwood, is that a gun in your hand?" He asked. I clicked my tongue and looked around the room awkwardly. He continued, "are you aware that those are Mr. Starks's new carpets?"

I replied quickly, "Too bad," I said pointing the gun at the skinny butler, "They're about to be ruined." He backed up slowly, hands raised as he quaked. As shot rang through the house, and blood pooled on the floor. But not Jarvis's blood.


	3. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! This chapter is a pretty fun one! It has a new perspective, Howard Stark. He's a fun character to write as but there is one thing I want to mention. You may get confused if you hear a random name, but that's just Howard trying to guess Dottie's name. So that's the point for anyone confused.
> 
> TW: Drinking

Peggy Carter  
My mind felt foggy as I slowly opened my eyes, I had fallen asleep. I looked to my left, and sure enough, Dottie's cuff was empty. I heard her talking as I quietly sat up.

"Too bad, they're about to be ruined." She said. I saw her, gun pointed at Mr. Jarvis. He had his hands up and was slowly backing into the hallway. Out of instinct, I grabbed my gun and shot Dottie. Luckily, my morning drowsiness made me miss and I simply hit her leg, disabling her. Mr. Jarvis looked up at me as I yawned, gun still in hand.

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry," I said to him. He looked me up and down.

With a sigh, he replied, "Breakfast is downstairs when you're ready. Mrs. Jarvis has already set out your plates." He left the room, clearly upset. Remorse rang through my body. Dottie had been here for less than a day and she had already soured one of my relationships.

"Shoot," I thought to myself- I forgot about Dottie. I stood up to see her leaned against the wall, inspecting her wound. She looked up at me and scowled as I bent down to help her.

Dottie Underwood

Of course, Peggy woke up right before my escape. She was always so perfect with her perfect hair and her perfect face and her- well my point is made. Why couldn't she just make one mistake? Just be imperfect enough for me to have the motivation to kill her. She grabbed a first aid kit from her closet and started working on my wound.

She carefully poured some solution on my wound that burned my skin like hell. I inhaled sharply, grabbing the floor.

"That hurts," I said firmly, I was used to pain.

"Maybe if you didn't try to shoot Jarvis this wouldn't be happening," she replied. She carefully packaged the wound before leaning back and yawning. We sat there silently for a moment, observing each other. We each waited for the other to speak.

"Were you going to shoot me?" She finally asked.

"If that rat you call a butler didn't walk in then yeah," I paused. "I would have." Peggy turned her head away from me, trying not to show emotion. She pursed her lips and blinked to stop the tears from welling up. She clicked her tongue before standing up and grabbing my handcuffs from the bed. She clipped them to me, and we walked to breakfast- silent. After a silent, awkward breakfast, Peggy whispered something into the butler's ear before leaving the room.

The butler and his wife watched me carefully, keeping their eyes on every move.

"Need something?" I asked. The wife cleared her throat before standing up and clearing up the plates. I smiled at her with my darling fake smile as she picked up my plate. The butler continued his death stare into my soul. I continued my fake smile at him as he watched me intensely. I suddenly jumped, shaking the cuffs connected to the table. Mr. Jarvis jumped up out of his seat and started dancing around like an upset child. I laughed heartily at him in his paranoid state as he cleared his throat and sat back down.

"Ants in your pants?" I asked, just as Peggy walked back in. She was now in a red blouse tucked into a dark skirt with the same color blazer. Her lipstick was the same red as her blouse, and her hair was in its usual style.

"What are you doing to poor Jarvis?" she questioned me. She mouthed "I'm sorry" to him before uncuffing me and walking me to the interrogation room. To no surprise, it was just a regular room where Peggy set up two chairs and a table. She cuffed me to one side of the table before sitting on the other side.

"Ready?" She asked as if she would take no for an answer.

"Totally," I said with my usual mischievous smile. "Let's do this."

Peggy Carter

I prepared myself, taking a deep breath in as I watched Dottie look around the room, a threatening smile plastered to her face.

"So, this isn't an interrogation," I started before Dottie cut me off.

"It is, but continue," she said.

"It's not," I said, clicking my tongue.

"I'm sorry let's see, I'm handcuffed to a table, and you're asking me questions to try and get information. Sounds like an interrogation to me."

I chuckled and tilted my head, inspecting her. She was right. "Fine," I said, "it's an interrogation. Happy?"

"Yes, actually," she replied. I rolled my eyes dramatically, watching her pretend like I'm scared of her. She raised her eyebrows but kept a straight face. I wiped the smile off my face and started the interrogation.

Three hours later and no progress. Dottie hadn't even said a word. I was struggling to break her, but I knew I was the only one that could. At this point, I was sitting on the edge of the table next to Dottie, who had her hands on the table and was looking up at me expectantly. I was lost, I had tried everything. And I wasn't about to hurt her. Besides, I doubt the woman is scared of threats. The only way to break her was to talk to her.

Howard Stark

Peggy needed a break from that "Josie" girl, I could sense it. Besides, I could use some fun. It's already ten in the morning and I'm only three lousy drinks in. I was sitting in the lab, drinking whiskey while I thought up my next great invention. I chugged my fourth glass and then slammed it on the counter.

"Stanley!" I yelled, and the scientist across the room from me jumped before looking at me.

"It's John," he said.

"Eh, I was close," I told him.

"Not at all," he said. I shrugged and carried on.

"I need you to take over the lab while I take care of some duties," I stated proudly. He nodded before turning back to his work. I took my bottle of whiskey and went to the room where Peggy was interrogating Darcy. I busted the door open, startling Peggy, but Wanda didn't move an inch.

"Not to fear! Howard is here!" I announced. "I'm here to take over for a bit."

Peggy shrugged. "Fine," she started, "Just don't... let her go, okay?"

"Really?" I was surprised, I thought Peggy would be harder to convince. Peggy just sighed and left the room, while I sat across from the black-haired girl.

"Let's get started," I said, and she gave me a sweet smile.

"Let's," she replied enthusiastically. This would be easier than I thought!

Peggy Carter

I was sure Howard wouldn't make any progress, but I needed a break. I went to the bathroom and rewrapped my arm before heading to my room and grabbing a swimsuit my mother had bought for me a couple of years ago. It was a light blue top with a swim skirt in the same color and a floral print. I grabbed sunglasses and a book before heading out to the pool.

I went under a tent-like thing on a long pool chair and began reading. It was a hot day, but as many say it was a dry heat. California palms lined the streets as a variety of cars and people passed by from across the white picket fence that lined Howard's property.

I enjoyed my book under the heat for as long as I could, but it was short-lived. No more than thirty minutes had passed by before Dottie came up to me, a drunk Howard Stark handcuffed to her. Great.


	4. A Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This chapter is entirely written from Dottie's perspective, and it's a bit shorter. It's more talking this time. But, there is a pretty cute heart-to-heart that I enjoyed writing so, I hope you like it!
> 
> TW: Includes alcohol and drunkenness

Dottie Underwood

I sat in the interrogation room as Howard pulled a bottle of whiskey out from behind his back. I chuckled, leaning towards Howard who was sitting at the other end of the table.

"Peggy wouldn't be very happy if she knew you brought that in here," I told him.

"Well, Martha," he started, the man would never get my name right. "Peggy and I both know that I am a responsible drinker. And this bottle isn't for me, it's for you. I raised my eyebrows at him curiously.

"Is that so?" I asked. I bit my lip and pretended to examine him, leaning back in my chair. "Well, I suppose I'd have a drink...if you shared one with me." Howard smiled, he thought he had me roped. He took a swig of the drink before leaning into the table. I returned his gesture with a lean in of my own.

"More," I told him. He took another swig of the bottle. I stared at him, piercing him with my bright blue eyes. "More... and then I'll have some." The bottle was almost empty when he took another generous swig without looking. I smiled. He looked at the bottle, it was drained. He looked back at me and leaned in for a kiss, but I stopped him with my finger, a seductive smile across my face.

"Uncuff me first," I told him in my sexiest whisper.

"I see where you're going with this," he replied with a drunken slur. He showed me the key before slowly releasing me from the table. And then my plan went haywire. Instead of uncuffing me completely, he cuffed the links again... to himself. Before I could stop him, he banged the key against the table harshly, splitting it.

I sighed with frustration. He again leaned in for a tipsy kiss, so I slapped him across the cheek.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his bright red cheek with a pouty lip. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Guess I'll have to take you with me." I scolded him. He gave me a childish smile, the alcohol hits fast in Howard.

"Where?" he asked, following me out the door.

I turned back to him with a dramatically fake smile, "To the candy store!" I said sarcastically before dropping my smile and rushing through the house.

I quietly navigated the giant house, before I finally found a door that led outside. I opened it and started my escape. But of course, I noticed Peggy from across the pool. I slowly started backing away, I'd have to find another exit. Unfortunately, Howard's plan was not the same.

"Peggy!" he yelled excitedly.

Peggy looked up at me and Howard and lowered her bright red sunglasses judgmentally. I gave her a shrug before quickly turning around and attempting to run towards the door. But Howard stood surprisingly firm as I dragged him to the door.

"Maggie and I..." Howard started before he was muffled by Peggy trampling us to the ground.

"That's weird," Peggy said as she sat up.

"What?" I asked her.

"Howard is usually better with names when he's drunk," she said, giving me a smile as she undid Howard's cuff. I rolled my eyes at her.

She got the cuff undone and released Howard to go find the butler or something.

"I'll scold him when he's sober," she commented while he walked away. She helped me up and walked me to a beach chair next to hers where she hooked me. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"I'm tired of that cramped interrogation room, so we'll talk here," she said as she took a seat. I sat down slowly next to her.

"I don't get it..." I admitted, "You know well enough I'm not gonna tell you anything about Leviathan, yet you insist on talking to me. What's your motive here Carter?"

"I'm aware," she said in her annoying, beautiful British accent while turning her head towards me. "That you won't tell me anything about Leviathan in a simple interrogation. But I thought you might tell me something about yourself..."

"You want to know something about... me?" I asked her, not expecting a response. "I'll tell you something about me." I stared deeply into her soft hazel eyes as she stared expectantly at me. "I know nothing about myself."

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Well obviously, I was taken by Leviathan straight from birth. I don't even know my real name. So, I was raised as a soldier... not a person. Consequently, I never really developed a personality. I'm just a machine, a killing machine." Peggy took a minute to reply.

"I don't think so," Peggy finally said. I smirked while she continued "You have more personality than most people I know. You're sassy, mean, snarky..."

I cut her off. "Okay, okay I get it you hate me."

"I wasn't finished," she said, "AND kind of funny sometimes. Anyways, the point is your past didn't suck the life out of you. It just gave you a ... different type of life."

We shared a moment of silence. A long, beautiful moment. Peggy turned and looked at the blue California sky, but my eyes were glued to her.

I guess I had a little personality. And I definitely don't feel like a robot anymore. There's one thing everyone knows about robots, they don't have feelings. But I most certainly do. And my feelings, though pent up, are there. And they were strong. And there were feelings of sadness, anxiety, anger, hate, and love. I love Peggy Carter.


	5. Behind Bars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! So, this chapter is a bit long, but I got emotionally invested so that's why. I introduce two new characters this time! Daniel Sousa (Referred to as: Daniel, Sousa, Agent Sousa, the cop with the bad leg) and Jack Thompson (Referred to as: Jack, Thompson, Agent Thompson, The blonde one). And like always, leave me criticism and other comments! It would be so, so helpful!

Peggy Carter

It's been almost a week now, and I haven't gotten a word out of Dottie. I almost feel bad for her. I've obviously had to keep her in cuffs, so her wrists are a brighter red than they were ever before. But she doesn't seem to mind. Besides that moment the other day and a few sassy remarks, Dottie's been silent.

She hasn't made eye contact with me since that day. Her sky-blue eyes are constantly roaming around, avoiding me at all costs. I don't know why, but it's starting to get on my nerves.

I was walking her through the house, to lunch, when we heard a pounding knock on the door. Dottie smiled, looking at me directly before loosening my grip on her and running to the window. I chased after her and pulled her behind the curtains before she had the chance to alarm the guests.

I grabbed her arms and forced her to look at me.

"Who is it?" I asked her, my heart pounding.

"It's your friends," she said, still smiling. I looked at her, confusion on my face. "The blonde one and the one with the leg problem?" she hinted.

"Damn," I whispered under my breath as I thought of what to do. I called for Jarvis, and both he and Howard came running. The men at the door knocked again and Jarvis answered.

"Agent Thompson, Agent Sousa," Jarvis addressed them, "How can I help you?" Thompson was leaned against the wall of the doorway while Sousa stood close to the door, obviously stressed.

"Where's Peggy?" Sousa asked, "She hasn't been at work. Have you seen her? Is she okay?"

Jarvis bit his lip before answering slowly. "Peggy..." he said, drawling out his words out as he thought of a response. Just then, Dottie tried to speak, but I quickly covered her mouth. She smiled behind my hand as Thompson stood up with alarm.

"What was that?" he asked, reaching for his gun.

"That..." started Jarvis, while he tugged at his ear. "Was Peggy..." I widened my eyes at Jarvis, frustrated. He was horrible at lying. He gave me a shrug back. I motioned for Howard to hold down Dottie and he did.

I walked towards the door and leaned casually on the door frame.

"Agent Thompson, Daniel," I said, greeting the two of them. "What's the matter?"

"The matter," Sousa started, walking towards me. "Is that you haven't been at work for a week."

"Oh, that," I scoffed, buying time for a response. "I have just been in bed sick all week. It's crazy I've just had the worst cough." Thompson looked down gesturing towards my fully-dressed self and my broken arm. It had recently been cast by Jarvis's wife. "... and I was just heading to the store... for medicine."

"And the arm?" Sousa asked.

"I fell down the stairs," I said, acting disappointed. "So is that all or..."

"Are you okay Peggy?" Sousa asked, "You're acting weird."

When I wasn't looking Dottie kicked Howard in the groin, disabling him. She then rushed to the front door and stood behind me. Sousa and Thompson immediately pulled out their guns, aiming them at her.

"She's fine," Dottie said.

"What is she doing here?" Thompson asked with fear.

Dottie spoke before I could. She walked towards the Agents, who kept their guns pointed at her. "Peggy helped me escape, and she has had me here all week... and you two didn't even notice! You should really work on your detective skills," she said as she backed Sousa up against the wall. He looked down and noticed the silver handcuff dangling from her wrist. He quickly grabbed at it, and Dottie acted surprised.

"Is that true, Peggy?" Daniel asked me, praying that I would say no. But I couldn't lie. So, I just stayed silent, watching Daniel with remorse. He looked at me sadly before putting his gun up to Dottie's back and leading her to his car. She turned back to me and flashed me a smile.

Thompson just looked fed up.

"You and your little shenanigans, Carter." He said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. I didn't resist as he closed them around my wrists. "You were bound to get in trouble one of these days. Just didn't think it would be for this." He led me to the car, and I looked back at Jarvis and Howard, but Jarvis had already closed the door.

He pushed me into the backseat with Dottie before getting into the passenger seat. Sousa started the car and we began the sad drive to the SSR.

"You know," Dottie started, leaning forward. Thompson cut her off.

"No one wants to hear it, blondie. And nothing you from you either British," Dottie made a fake pouty face as she sat back in her seat and mumbled to me.

"I mean I get your nickname, but I'm not even blonde anymore."

Dottie Underwood

Of course, when Peggy's agent friends came to the door, I had to seize my opportunity. I would escape, and Peggy would be in jail! Perfect.

The two agents led Peggy and me to a cell, guns held firm on our backs. They undid our handcuffs before pushing us into the cell and slamming the door.

"We'll be back," said the blonde one. The two agents left the room as I looked back at Peggy, who was already sitting on the bench, depressed. I sat next to her, a smile on my face.

"Aw... what's wrong, Peg?" I said sarcastically.

She looked up at the ceiling and almost yelled, showing more emotion than I expected from her. "Why the hell would you do that!" She put her head down, looking to the ground as I scooched closer to her and leaned back.

"Well Peg, let's think about this logically. We are in a cell that could barely hold an ant. So, I'll escape, but you'll stay here because you're a "good person". Or, you'll try to escape too, and I kill you. Either way, I'm free and you're out of my life...forever."

Peggy sighed as I smiled. A couple minutes later, the cop with a bad leg walked in. He looked at Peggy, disappointed in her. He sighed dramatically.

"What's wrong leg boy? Did your girlfriend betray you?" I asked him, mocking both him and Peggy. He took out a pair of handcuffs and some keys to unlock the cell. He put me in the handcuffs before taking me out and closing the cell doors.

"Oh, don't worry," he said to Peggy. "You'll get your interview too."

"Daniel I..." she started, but her Daniel slammed the door closed. He led me to a basic interrogation room and handcuffed me to the table, just like Peggy. The blonde boy was already in the room, standing emotionless in the corner. He watched Peggy's Daniel lean over the table.

"I need to know what you were doing with Peggy," Daniel told me.

"Well, that's easy Danny boy! I recruited her for Leviathan," I lied. The agents shared a confused looked before Daniel looked back at me.

"Peggy would never go for that. She's too good."

"Not so good if she freed me behind your back," I stared at him intensely, daring him to lose eye contact. "Besides," I said, "Under Leviathan she gets a real job. You dimwitted men just use her as a secretary."

Daniel looked hurt. But I wasn't letting him get to Peggy. Peggy is mine. I'd manipulate them in whatever way I can, I just wanted Peggy. Daniel turned his head, holding back his tears as the blonde cop approached us.

"It's possible," he told Daniel. "Peggy did go behind our backs with Howard."

"To help us," Daniel argued. I simply sat back, watching the boys argue. My plan was working. Eventually, Daniel took me back to my cell with Peggy. Peggy looked up from her despair when she heard us enter. She ran towards the bars of the cell and began to speak before Daniel cut her off.

"Get back," he commanded her. She did. He put me in the cell and left the room. No one said a word. While Peggy and Daniel both had looks of distress across their faces, I wore a manipulative smile.

As soon as Daniel left, Peggy confronted me harshly. "What did you tell him?" She asked. I couldn't tell if she was angry or desperate.

"No need to throw a fit, Peggy. I only told them the truth." I smiled at Peggy and sat down on the bench, crossing my legs, and looking up at the beautiful woman.

"And what was that?"

"Simply that you're working for Leviathan." A look of horror crossed Peggy's face as she stumbled for words. "Don't worry, sweetheart," I told her. "I have a plan."

Peggy Carter

Of course, I was upset, how could I not be? I know in my heart this was all my fault, but I wanted so bad to blame it on Agent Thompson. If he had just let me go interrogate Dottie, we wouldn't be here. I would've never kidnapped her, and they would've never found out.

But Dottie- she was despicable. Telling them I'm working for Leviathan? How could she do that? Why would she do that? I paced the room as Dottie sat on the bench inspecting her nails. As if it was no big deal.

And Sousa, he wouldn't listen to me. I tried, but he won't here it. Poor Daniel. I can't begin to imagine what he's going through right now.

"If you keep pacing like that your heels are going to break," Dottie commented after about 15 minutes of pacing. But I couldn't stop. Thoughts were pouring into my head like never before.

How am I ever going to get out of this?

After a couple hours Dottie was standing in the corner and I was laying distressed on the bench. Slowly my eyes grew heavy and I fell into a deep sleep on the cold hard bench.

Dottie Underwood

I watched Peggy fall asleep as I stood in the corner of the dark cell, closest to the small window, not even big enough for a mouse. Unlike Peggy's, my mind was thoughtless. I just stood quiet. But not for long.

Suddenly, a slip of paper flew silently through the small window and fell softly onto the concrete floor. Leviathan.

I grabbed the slip of paper quickly and unfolded it.

And then, I read it. A task.


	6. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, writing this chapter was so exciting! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! I don't think there are any TW's necessary, but there is some light (not gory) fighting and the mention of death will be prominent in the next few chapters. Also, I wrote some of it on my phone because I had an idea in the middle of the night and then I copied it to my computer and edited there. So sorry for any weird spacing or formatting.

Dottie

I read the assignment again. It had flown in through the vent just a few seconds ago- Peggy was fast asleep.

"Kill Peggy Carter. Then come back to Leviathan for your next task."

On the bright side, they hadn't forgotten me. On the other hand, I was in love with Peggy. I hate to admit it, but it's true.

If I run from Leviathan, he'll have me killed.

If I stay with Leviathan, he'll have Peggy killed.

It was lose-lose. But in my heart, deep in my cold heart, I knew what to choose. Because one option was decidedly worse.

Peggy Carter

I woke up in the cell, Dottie pacing the room. "You okay?" I asked, yawning.

"Yes." She said, pausing to look at me "I have a plan..." she smiled slyly. Minutes later, Sousa walked in and I rushed to the cell bars.

"Daniel, you have to listen to me," I told him.

"Peg," he started, "I don't believe Dottie. I don't know what you were doing with her, but I trust you."

"So?" I asked impatiently. Sousa looked at me with disappointment.

"Thompson won't go for it; he's going with her word." He gestured to Dottie, who was now in the corner of the cell. She walked to the bars slowly, staring at Sousa with her cold blue eyes. She chuckled. We both looked at her with annoyance as she came up close to me. Without warning, she wrapped her forearm around my neck tightly.

I began to claw vigorously at her arm, but she held it firm. Sousa looked at me with panic before yelling at Dottie.

"Get off of her!"

"Give me the keys and go distract your friends, and I'll let your girlfriend go," Dottie negotiated. I continued to struggle, but Dottie was strong. She held onto me, barely moving a muscle as I struggled in her grip. Sousa looked from me to the keys.

I begged him not to do it with my eyes, but he was too soft. He tossed the keys to Dottie, who caught them easily in her open hand. She gestured for Daniel to leave the room.

"Not until you let her go."

Dottie complied, releasing her grip. I fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing as Sousa sped towards me.

"Peggy-" but Dottie cut him off sharply.

"We had a deal," she said firmly. Sousa looked from her to me, and I signaled that I was okay. He left the room sadly as Dottie smiled and waved him goodbye. I rolled over onto my back, hand on my chest as I tried to catch my breath.

"C'mon," Dottie said, unlocking the cell door.

"You're taking me with you?" I asked through breaths. I was expecting her to just leave me here.

"Of course, I'm taking you with me. I need you. Now get up."

I refused, staying on the ground as Dottie stared at me. "Fine." She said, "we'll do it the hard way."

I looked at her confused, what was the hard way? She grabbed a rag from her skirt pocket. "Stole one of these from the interrogation room." She bent down and I tried to crawl away, but it was too weak. She held the rag tightly over my nose and mouth, holding my head so I couldn't fight back. I grabbed at her arms, but I was already so tired. She smiled at me as I struggled, panic in my eyes.

"Goodnight..." she said sweetly as if she were just a mother wishing her child a good sleep. After a few quick seconds, I passed out, going limp in Dottie's arms.

Dottie Underwood

Sneaking Peggy out of the station was easier than I thought, Daniel made a good distraction. Problems arose when I got out of the SSR. Outside the main office was a lobby, where a woman sat at a desk. She looked up as I headed towards the door, Peggy in my arms.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Good. She must not work for the SSR. I walked up to the front of her desk, glancing at the sign on the building.

"This is Auerbach Theatrical Agency, correct?" I asked. "My friend and I were just in the bathroom when she passed out..." The woman cut me off.

"Actually, this is the SSR, Ms. Underwood." Before I could react, she flipped herself over the desk, kicking me in the face. I fell to the ground, dropping Peggy. In an aggravated whirl, I pushed myself up, jumping into a fighting stance before kicking the woman across the face to the ground. She pulled out a gun, but I punched her in the face before she could use it. The blow left her unconscious. I picked up Peggy and rushed her out the door.

After placing Peggy gently in the backseat, I jumpstarted an agent's car. Easy. We're on our way.

Peggy Carter

I woke up to a pounding headache in the back of a car. I groaned quietly, putting my hand on my forehead as the world spun into focus. I sat up slowly. Driving the car with a smirk was Dottie, who must have noticed my awakened state. I looked out the car window. We were- nowhere. We were driving through the middle of a barren desert.

"What's your plan? Leave me in the desert to die?" I asked Dottie sarcastically.

She responded with the same snarky tone, but her eyes focused on the path ahead of us. "I considered it... but I have a better idea."

I raised my eyebrows, "What's that?"

Her smile grew bigger, "You'll just have to find out."

I suddenly noticed Dottie hadn't bound my hands. "I could just jump out, you know?" I told her.

"You're not going to," Dottie said with confidence.

I shrugged; she was right. Dottie stopped the car suddenly, and I noticed a man walking slowly towards us. He was an older man, about 50. One hand was raised at us, and the other held firmly onto a leather briefcase. He was skinny and pale, and his hair was jet black. His face was long and tired, but smiling the same evil smile that Dottie wore constantly. He looked as if he had just come back from the dead. I quickly sat up more before looking from the man to Dottie, who's focus was now on the man.

"Looks like you woke up just in time, Peggy."


	7. The Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter features a little bit of Russian. I thought about keeping it English, but I think the Russian adds a certain dramatic element. Translations are at the end of each paragraph in parentheses. They may not be perfect though because I only know English, so I had to use an online translator. Also, this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted it to have a kind of shocking ending, so it just felt right to end it where I did.

Peggy Carter

My heart started pounding quickly against my chest, and anxiety whirled ferociously in my stomach as the man slowly approached the car.

"Dottie," I said, squishing myself against the opposite side of the car that the man was coming towards. "Who is that?" She remained silent; her usual sly smile practically glued to her face. I put my hand to my chest to calm my breathing before asking Dottie again, louder this time.

"Who is it?"

She turned back to me slowly. "From the looks of it, you already know who it is." I gulped quietly and grew nauseous. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, fading the anxiety.

"You know, Peg," Dottie said. "It's not very often I get to see you like this."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Scared."

Dottie Underwood

Leviathan got to the car and opened the backseat door, Peggy sitting anxiously against the other side.

"Not going to sit up here with me?" I asked sarcastically. He replied in Russian as he sat down next to Peggy, who was practically plastered to the door.

"Нет, я хочу поговорить с ней," He said. (No, I want to talk to her.)

"Осторожно, она боец," I replied. (Careful, she's a fighter.)

"Думаю, я справлюсь с ней," He said, gesturing for me to start the car as he closed the door. He looked at Peggy. (I think I can handle her.)

"Hello Margaret," he said in his thick Russian accent. "I am Leviathan." He held out his hand for her to shake, but she refused. Instead, she remained pinned to the car door. I began driving across the desert as the two got to know each other.

"What do you want from me?" Peggy asked, attempting to keep the fear out of her voice. Trying to sound strong.

"I don't want anything from you, I want you." Peggy gave no reply, so he continued. "Let's admit it, the woman you call Dottie is just one of many. A small soldier in a huge army. You, Agent Carter, are special."

"I can hear you; you know?" I said to Leviathan who gave a small shrug.

"Я просто смазываю ее маслом," he told me. Part of me wanted to believe him, the other part of me knew he was right. I was nothing to them. No matter how many times they gave me "promotions" I would still be nothing to them. (I was just buttering her up.)

"Это не сработает с Пег," I said. (That won't work on Peg.)

"Ты прав. Let's try something else," he said, turning back to Peg, who now looked more angry than scared. (You're right.)

"Я немного говорю по-русски, каковы ваши планы на меня?" She asked as I looked back at her impressed. (I speak little Russian, what is your plan for me?)

"That was almost fluent, Peg."

She ignored me and looked at Leviathan fiercely.

Peggy Carter

"It's simple, really," Leviathan said, "You will join me. Or, I will have you and everyone you loved killed. Daniel Sousa. Howard Stark and his butler. And well, you know the rest. You have an hour to decide."

The choice was clear, I would join Leviathan. I knew he was capable of killing everyone. I still took the hour to think, however.

I first thought about Daniel, who would hate me forever after this. But I have to. Otherwise, he would be dead.

And Howard, he would be disappointed. Same with Jarvis. But Leviathan- he was evil. What if he has them killed either way? What if he makes me kill them myself? I looked to Dottie; whose smile was surprisingly gone.

Suddenly, Leviathan spoke to Dottie in Russian.

"Если она решит умереть, ты тоже умрешь. Это была твоя идея. Я хотел, чтобы ты ее убил. Кроме того, вы были бы в списке людей, которых она любит. Я знаю, ты ее любишь. Я не забываю." It was too much for me to understand, but Dottie was obviously upset about it. (If she chooses to die, you will die too. This was your idea. I wanted you to kill her. Plus, you would be on the list of people she loves. I know you love her. I am not oblivious.)

She looked back at me, her eyes filled with emotion, before replying. "Ты прав. Я люблю ее. Но она меня не любит." (You're right. I do love her. But she doesn't love me back.)

That I understood.


	8. Rising Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! This chapter is shorter than the others, but for me, it was very emotionally tolling. I was legitimately shaking while I wrote. I hope you like it as much as I did!   
> TW: mention of needles

Dottie Underwood

Around an hour later, we arrived at our destination. As the car stopped, Leviathan turned to Peggy, who was leaning with distress against the car window.

"Have you made your decision, Margaret?" He asked. He was a fan of drama, so he enjoyed referring to Peg by her full name. Peggy looked at him and nodded quietly. He didn't have to ask her what she had chosen, Peggy would never let her friends die.

"Perfect." He said.

Leviathan grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Peggy's hands. She gave no resistance, remaining depressed and limp. It hurt to see her like this. Leviathan walked Peggy to the broken-down building, and I followed closely behind. The building was dark and old. The walls were peeling, and it had a musty smell. When we got inside, Leviathan cuffed Peggy to a hook on the wall. Someone emerged from the dark and tossed me a large gun, which I caught seamlessly. I walked up to Peggy slowly.

"Sorry, Peg," I said. She winced as I forcefully hit the butt of the gun in her head, knocking her unconscious. She slumped to the ground limply. Leviathan nodded at me and the man who gave me the gun showed me where I could change into my uniform.

A couple hours later, I was led to a lab where Peggy was sitting asleep in a chair. The chair was in the middle of the room, and Peggy's hands were tied to the arms. At the other end of the lab was a table made entirely of shiny metal. On the table sat a needle, with what I assumed was truth serum in it. The man who led me sat on a stool at one side of the table. I leaned against the side closest to the serum and Peggy, waiting for her to wake up.

I watched her sleep for a couple of minutes, but she didn't look relaxed. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she wore a depressed frown. I wondered if her dreams were as bad as her reality. Suddenly, she awoke, startling me for a minute. Her breaths were quick and heavy, and her head jerked forward, causing her dark hair to fall in front of her face.

She leaned back and examined her surroundings. She tried to move her hands but noticed the ropes keeping her attached to the old chair. She looked up at me and I quickly smiled, hiding any signs of empathy.

"Bad dream?" I asked her. She looked at me angrily and stopped struggling in the ropes. I sat up from the table and walked towards Peggy. My dark heels clicked on the concrete floor. I kneeled next to her and looked up at her face. She looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"I could've killed you Peg," I told her. "Or I could've left you in that cell. Of course, if I did that you would've chased after me eventually. Probably behind the backs of those agents you call your friends." I grabbed her chin and turned her face towards me, forcing her to look at me. Her eyes quickly navigated my face as I spoke to her. I was no longer smiling but staring into her wandering eyes dead serious. "But I didn't. I took you with me, Peggy. I saved you." She focused her eyes on mine before replying slowly.

"The only thing you were saving was yourself, Dottie," She said. My cheeks began to glow red with anger as I scowled at Peggy. I practically threw her face out of my hand and stood up. I grabbed the serum from the table and stabbed it into Peggy, who showed no reflex. She simply stared up at me as I injected the serum into her body.

Peggy Carter

"What do you want me to answer?" I asked Dottie as the truth serum flowed through my veins. "You already know everything." She pulled the needle out and chucked it across the room. She was angry, angrier than I've ever seen her.

"I'm glad you asked," she said, standing up and attempting to brush off her emotions. She smiled slowly, but it was clearly fake. She cleared her throat and began to walk behind me. As she walked, I noticed her change of clothes. She wore a skin-tight one-piece uniform that was the same dark black as her boots. It had a slight turtleneck and red lines highlighting her arms, legs, and hips. A large gun was slung over her shoulder, and she had various devices attached to the strap of the gun. Her hair was left down and parted to the right. It just barely draped over her shoulders. It was brushed out but still had a relaxed feel.

She grabbed the back of my chair suddenly, startling me. I turned back to her looking down on me, her dark hair hanging over the chair.

"I don't know everything, actually." She let go of the chair and stood back up. My eyes continued to follow her as she circled around the chair and stopped right in front of me. "Where are Howard Stark's weapons?"

"He destroyed them."

"All of them?"

I attempted to lie again, but the truth serum was getting stronger. "No."

"Where are the rest of them?"

"In a vault."

"Peggy, stop playing with me. Where is the vault?"

"On a boat," I told Dottie, who's eyes widened with surprise. "20 miles off the coast of California, in the Pacific Ocean."

Without saying a word, Dottie grabbed handcuffs off the strap of her gun and began untying the ropes that attached me to the chair.

"Going to hit me across the head again?" I asked sarcastically.

"No silly," she replied in her fake sweet voice. "We're going on a boat ride."

After helping me up and placing the cuffs around my wrists, Dottie led me out of the room. She didn't hold me, but she held the tip of her gun firmly against my back. She led me to a locker room where she grabbed a uniform for me to change into. She undid my cuffs before handing me the uniform.

"I have to wear this?" I asked.

"Well you can't wear that," she replied, gesturing to my outfit. I was wearing a tight black skirt and a navy-blue blouse. It was a button-down that ruffled at the sleeves and chest. I began unbuttoning it before I noticed Dottie watching me.

"If you're going to make me change, at least don't watch me." Dottie shook her head, releasing her from her trance.

"Right." She said. She cleared her throat and turned away, leaning against the lockers. I laughed at her quietly. A couple minutes later I finished changing and let Dottie know I was ready. She turned around slowly, and her jaw dropped slightly at the sight of me.

"It's a little tight, don't you think?" I asked.

"Well, it is a fighting uniform."

"Who are we going to be fighting? Sharks?"

"You never know," Dottie said as she walked towards me, inspecting me. "That's not going to work," she told me.

"What?" I asked as she began pulling pins out of my hair. My curls fell into my face, and Dottie pushed them behind my ears. She was so close I could feel her hot breath on my face. She exhaled slowly and looked into me with her sharp blue eyes. When I realized what we were doing I looked down awkwardly and Dottie took a quick step back. She cleared her throat and held up the pins.

"Can't have you picking locks," she joked awkwardly before placing them in a pouch on her gun strap. She grabbed the handcuffs and gestured for me to turn around. I did. I looked back as she cuffed me. Her cheeks were bright red and her hands were shaky.

"Let's go," she said quietly when she was done. She walked me out of the room slowly, both of us slightly embarrassed, and slightly happy...


	9. Thank You, Dottie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I definitely cried writing this one. Also, this chapter changes perspectives frequently so just watch out for that. And I think that's all my notes honestly. Enjoy!

Dottie Underwood

I watched Peggy as she stood on the dock of the boat, handcuffed to the railing. She was watching the sea crash gently below us as her hair flew wildly behind her. Leviathan, I, and a couple of other crewmates were in the top room of the boat, where we were windowed in. Leviathan noticed me staring and walked towards me.

"She is very pretty, I understand your little crush," he said, startling me. I jumped slightly and looked at him. "After we are done retrieving Howard Stark's weapons, you are to kill her. Understand?"

I remained silent for a minute, staring at the man. "But she can help us."

"She is a good fighter, yes. But she is a distraction. You are letting your emotions get in the way. It's her or both of you." He walked away, and I looked back at Peggy. If only we could run away. But Stark just had to hide his weapons in the middle of the ocean. And here we are, stuck on this boat.

I walked down to Peggy and leaned on the railing next to her. She bit her lips and looked to the sky.

"So..." she started, "should we-"

I stopped her abruptly, "no."

She clicked her tongue and nodded awkwardly. "So, are you going to be all awkward around me now? Because I quite enjoy your remarks."

"I quite enjoy your remarks," I repeated, mocking her accent.

"There's my Dottie," she said. We stayed quiet for a moment. "Do you think he killed them anyway?" She asked suddenly.

"What?"

"My friends. Do you think Leviathan killed them even though I agreed to help him?"

"Oh..." I said quietly. "No." Peggy raised her eyebrows at me, and I explained. "Honestly I think he would rather see them suffer." Peggy chuckled for a moment, but her face suddenly dropped.

Peggy Carter

"What is it?" Dottie asked me. I questioned whether I should tell her or not. Telling her would result in a successful mission, but not telling her would probably get us both killed.

"Howard has an advanced security system surrounding the vault."

"But... you know the code, right?"

"I do, yes. But..."

"But what, Peggy?" She turned to me expectantly.

"The vault can only be unlocked through Howard's residence in California, where he and Jarvis are currently staying."

"Dammit, Peggy!" Dottie said, groaning with frustration. She suddenly walked away in a huff.

"Where are you going?" I yelled at her.

"To tell Leviathan!" She replied without turning back.

"Wait!" I yelled, trying to walk with her. The cuff on my wrist held me back. Dottie ignored my cries and continued walking. I pulled harshly on the metal cuffs in anger but eventually gave up. I slumped down and sat on the wooden deck as I waited for Dottie to return.

Dottie Underwood

It's safe to say Leviathan was not happy when I told him what Peggy told me. In an angry rush, he grabbed his radio and commanded two workers to go unlock the vault. He then stormed down towards Peggy and I followed him closely.

He walked angrily towards Peggy; she stood up quickly. He walked up so close to her she was practically forced onto the bars that kept her from falling off the ship.

"What is the code to turn off Stark's security measures?" He almost yelled at her.

"I won't let you hurt anyone." She told him firmly, staring into his eyes.

"Tell me the code or you will all be dead!" Peggy showed no reaction but replied.

"469273." Leviathan began walking away but Peggy grabbed his arm quickly. He turned around and looked at Peg angrily.

"Don't hurt Howard or anyone in that house," Peggy said as Leviathan loosened himself from his grip.

"If they are in the house, then they are in the way. If they are in my way, then I kill them," Leviathan said before walking away. Peggy let out a heart-breaking sob and tears began rolling down her face. She slunk down onto the ground and put her head on her knees. She cried silently for a bit before looking up at me. I was watching her and trying to remain emotionless.

"Dottie..." she said hoarsely. "Please don't let him hurt them," I said nothing, but noticed the sun begin to set. As an idea ran through my mind, I began to unlock Peggy's cuffs.

"We're going to bed." I led her to the bottom of the ship and opened a door, where two beds sat. They were made entirely out of metal and had thin mattresses covered with white sheets. I closed the door and cuffed Peggy to the headboard of her bed before handing her my radio. She looked at me confused.

"Contact Howard and tell him to leave." She smiled at me thankfully and began to enter a phone number on the radio.

Peggy Carter

The radio was silent for a minute, but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Edwin Jarvis, Stark residence. How may I help you?"

"Jarvis?" I said through a sob.

"Ms. Carter?" he noticed the pain in my voice. "Ms. Carter are you alright?"

"Get Howard and your wife and leave that residence immediately."

"Peggy, what's going on?"

"Jarvis, just do what I ask, please!"

"Ms. Carter I'm worried where are-"

I cut him off quickly, trying to get him out of the house as soon as possible. "I'm with Leviathan. Now get Howard and your wife and leave!"

"I see..." he said, clearing his throat. "I hope to see you again, Ms. Carter."

"I hope to see you too." I hung up and handed Dottie her radio before collapsing on the bed, a wave of relief washing over me. I looked at Dottie as the tears welled up once again in my eyes.

"Thank you, Dottie."


	10. I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so I cried writing this... Anyway, this chapter features light gore. Mostly just mentions of blood and murder. If you get confused at the beginning, Dottie is dreaming.

Dottie Underwood

Whitney Frost grabbed me by the neck, sending an unbearable pain through my body. A dark black scar crawled up and down my neck, spreading and consuming me the longer she held on. I woke up suddenly with tears in my eyes and sat up quickly. My breathing was fast and heavy, and I wiped a layer of sweat off my forehead.

I looked to my left and saw Peggy, who was peacefully asleep in the bed next to me. She was so oblivious to her future. We had retrieved Stark's weapons the night before, which meant one thing. I had to kill Peggy Carter.

I got up slowly and sat on the edge of Peggy's bed, careful not to wake her. I wanted to get it over with, but Leviathan wanted to watch me kill her. I leaned over her elegant face and gently pushed her hair behind her ear. She rolled over slightly but didn't wake up.

"Peggy..." I whispered softly. She made no attempt to wake up.

"Peggy, wake up." Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light.

"Oh!" She said loudly, practically jumping. She put her hand to her chest. "You startled me," she said.

"Good morning, Peggy," I said with my sweetest sarcastic smile, leaning back slowly on the bed. She attempted to sit up but winced slightly with a sharp inhale. During our raid of Stark's inventory, a guard got in our way. In the end, he was knocked unconscious and Peggy received a bullet in her thigh.

"Peg, you need to rest."

"I've fought through worse. What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well if you're up for it I thought we would do some training," I told her.

"Training? Training as in..."

"Fighting," I said. Peggy smirked with confidence.

"Alright," she said, "But don't be upset when I beat you." I smiled back at her, hiding my sadness. She wouldn't be coming back from this fight.

I brought her to a small room and left her there to get Leviathan.

"We're ready," I told him quietly.

"Perfect," he snarled. I reached for a gun, but he stopped me.

"No," he said. "I want you to end this the way you started it." He handed me a small knife; the same one I was about to use on her that day at the Griffith. I stared at it quietly, turning it in my hand slowly. I closed the knife slowly and hid it up to my sleeve.

"Let's go," I mumbled. I led Leviathan back to the room with Peggy and she frowned slightly.

"Why is he here?" She asked. I shrugged. We both got ready to fight. Peggy had no idea. She was smiling, confident she was going to beat me. No matter who won, Peggy would end up dead.

She started at me, throwing her leg up and kicking me in the face. She knocked me to my knees, but I got up quickly and returned the favor with a hard kick of my own. She stumbled but stayed grounded. She threw a punch to my face, but I blocked it, grabbed her fist, and swung her to the ground. She winced in pain and an area on her pants turned a bloody red. I must've reopened her bullet wound. I stayed focused, getting on top of Peggy slowly.

"Dottie, I need a break," Peggy said through fast breaths.

"Don't you get it, Peggy?" I asked her. "You don't get a break." I grabbed the knife and opened it slowly. Her eyes looked at it fearfully. She reached for it, but I grabbed both her hands, pinning them behind her head. Tears fell slowly from my eyes to her top as Peggy struggled in my grasp. I held on tight. "Peggy..." I whispered to her through sobs, "Peggy, I'm so sorry."

I put the knife slowly to Peggy's neck, but she had stopped resisting. My shaky hand made a small cut on her throat but stopped there. I collapsed, knife clattering to the floor. I couldn't do it.

Peggy Carter

I watched Dottie lay for a moment before reaching for the knife. But it wasn't Dottie I was going to kill. I grabbed the knife and stood up slowly. A searing pain roared through my leg and I fell to my knees. I helped myself back up again and limped slowly towards Leviathan.

"You realize," he said, "if you kill me all your friends will die soon too." I stopped in my tracks, staring at the man with rage.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked him. "Your men will have trouble following the orders of a dead man."

He took a dramatic step towards me before replying. "I am just a small point on a much bigger map. There are men much more important than I am. An imbecile like yourself cannot wrap your head around that. The world does not revolve around you, Ms. Carter. It's about time you realized this."

I stared at him for a moment, then looked back to Dottie who was laying on the ground, weakened by her own emotions.

"Of course, the world doesn't revolve around me. Don't you think I know that? I have spent years upon years trying to gain the respect of the men who call themselves my superiors. But it's all for nothing. Because of you, no matter what happens in this room, I will die. But my friends won't. They will fight until every last one of you is dead or in prison."

"Margaret, you overestimate your friends. And besides, what about her?" He asked, gesturing towards Dottie, "don't you blame her for anything?"

"No. Because Dottie wouldn't be in this mess of a life you've created for her if it wasn't for you."

"Fair point. But neither would you. You wouldn't even be in the SSR if it weren't for people like me. And your brother... well we both know you would be with him." A wave of rage washed over me quickly.

"Don't you dare talk about Michael..." In a fit of rage and passion, I ran towards the man, knife heading straight towards his chest. He quickly pulled out a gun and shot me twice in the stomach. I collapsed to the ground as blood oozed on the floor below me.

"Too bad... I missed. At least a slow death will be more painful for you."

Dottie Underwood

Peggy collapsed on the ground and I crawled towards her quickly. I held her head in my arms and watched her eyes brim with tears. She held a shaky arm up to me and I grabbed on. Her breaths were shaky and staggered as she attempted to speak.

"Dottie..." She said hoarsely; I shushed her quickly. I brought her face close to mine and combed through her dark hair with my fingers, pushing it behind her ear. She smiled at me weakly. I wiped her tears with my thumb but allowed mine to continue dripping.

"I love you too, Peggy."

I brought Peggy's dying body close to mine and leaned in slowly for a kiss, but I was stopped abruptly by a cold gun against my head.

"Drop her," Leviathan commanded firmly. I stood up slowly, arms up. Peggy fell to the floor and her eyes wandered between me and Leviathan. The rest of her body stayed limp, drenched with tears and blood. Filled with a mix of rage and sadness, I turned around quickly and kicked the gun out of Leviathan's hand. He scowled at me.

"I thought you were better than this. But here you are, blinded by your emotions. When you were just a little girl, I taught you all you know. Apparently, I failed. But you forget, you are not the 'Dottie Underwood' that Agent Carter refers to you as. Because you are so much less. You are just a soldier, a carbon copy of those you used to fight along with. You, girl, are nothing without Leviathan. So, you can choose to kill me, but you would die as well. Or you can come with me and become the most powerful soldier on earth. It's your choice."


	11. A Fairy Tale Ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, and it's the last one. It's been an amazing journey. I will continue to work on my writing after this :)

Dottie Underwood

I nodded quietly at the man. "You took everything from me. My family, my childhood..." I looked back at Peggy, who was watching us in between dying breaths. "... the love of my life. I am not coming with you. I will never come with you."

Leviathan scowled but it soon turned to a sly smile. He slowly picked up the knife and turned it in his hand, observing it.

"Shame." He said. He backed me slowly against the wall and flashed the knife in my face, Peggy's dark blood dried on the end.

"Do it. Kill me."

"Gladly," he said with a smile. Before I could breathe, he plunged the knife deep into my side. He threw me to the ground next to Peggy, who was still barely alive.

Leviathan stood over Peggy and me, who were both writhing in pain. "Even in an ideal world, you two would've never made it." He looked at me. "No matter how much you love her, she will always love her Steve more."

"Maybe..." I said through a sharp breath. "But this is not an ideal world." He left the room without a word and I looked to Peggy. I grabbed slowly for her hand and grasped it tightly. Though pain ran through my veins, I continued to scooch towards Peggy until I was breathing down her neck. I smiled into her dark hair.

I felt her heart pumping quickly against her chest; it was trying to fix her. Her breaths were shaky and spread out. Her hand was limp and cold in mine. Her face was slowly turning an icy white as the color faded from her cheeks. I inhaled slowly, breathing in her hair. Her eyes navigated towards mine. She was too weak to move anything else. I spoke slowly into her ear.

"I will find you again Peggy, whether in heaven, hell, or anywhere else. Because you are who I lived for, you are who I am dying for, and you will always be my everything." I kissed her cheek softly; she closed her eyes gently as she took one last breath. A small tear escaped my face. "See you soon, Peg," I told her. But she was already gone.

I hugged her tighter, a series of salty tears falling from my eyes to her hair. And I continued to hug her until hours later when finally, I died too. A peaceful, painful, lovely, horrible death.


End file.
